


Ice Cream

by Jessa



Series: Out of the Sunshine [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, finnlo - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beach Vacation, Explicit consent (about getting ice cream), Finn is Experienced, Ice Cream, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild course language (Ben), Mr Whippy, Prompt Fill, Sexual References, dom!finn vibes mostly, finn appreciation (by ben), flake cones, kylo/ben is less experienced, love tokens, rewards (ben to finn and finn to ben), sherbet flake cones, short read, sub!kylo/ben vibes mostly, switch!finnlo vibes, topping-from-the-bottom coaching (Finn to Ben), vers!finnlo vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/pseuds/Jessa
Summary: An epilogue toOut of the Sunshine, set a few days afterSea-kayaking. Ben, an unemployed artist, is still staying on a whim with his new boyfriend Finn, a Manager, who's on a beach vacation with his family. Ben and Finn are still very besotted with each other in this read, and are working out some dynamics this afternoon on the sand.





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenOfCarrotFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/gifts).

> 'Ice cream' was the prompt for this, suggested by QueenOfCarrotFlowers, so this story is for her. Commissioned art is by Eepz.
> 
> I still have a few prompts to fill for this AU but I love writing it and would be happy to take some more. I’m @Jesssssahh on Twitter if you’d like to get in touch. Hope you enjoy the read and the beautiful art!

Ben is stretched across a brand new beach towel so big, even he can do that, stretch across it, and not touch the hot sand below. Ben's not much of a planner so he didn’t pack many things in his car, before leaving home, suitable for taking on a beach vacation. But that predicament is improving the longer he stays here at the beach. Thanks in part to the gift shop, the same one Ben's red sun parasol came from. But mostly thanks to his boyfriend. Because Finn is a very good planner. And a very good boyfriend.

Finn is up to buying Ben ice cream now, but Finn won't be buying ice cream from the gift shop. Finn will be buying ice cream from the _ Mr Whippy _van, parked out on the foreshore. Well, he'll nearly be buying that. Soon be buying that. Because Ben’s still taking degrees of convincing that he wants that. He does actually want it, he just wants a certain kind. And he wants to get that certain kind in a certain kind of way. And Finn wants him to get it in that way, too. So Finn is helping.

“It’ll cool you down,” Finn steers him again.

“Sugar doesn’t cool you down, it makes you hotter, Finn.”

“No, baby, that’s dehydration. Sugar dehydrates you, but cold sugar cools you down... Cold sugar like _Mr Whippy_.”

Ben frowns. “Are you sure?”

“Course I'm sure.”

“I don’t know… And anyway, _Mr Whippy_ never has that kind, Finn... And that is the best kind. Regular flake cones are good and everything, but… You just can’t have it without that as well, it’s not the same… It's not as good... And my mind can read theirs, Finn, all the way from here. And they don’t have it, I know it… They don’t have sherbet flake cones over there.”

Ben’s mind is beneath the shade of the parasol, the handle of which he's cleaved into the sand, several feet away from the waterline. And Finn is lying on his stomach, close-by to Ben in the shade, but still at a scrutinous kind of distance to him. Propped up on his elbows, watching. Waiting. Enjoying the waiting. Enjoying this little game that they’ve begun to play together again, out here in the sunshine.

“Well, what if I could prove it to you, then?” Finn says, because he knows he can; Finn’s already been over and seen the extensive and elaborately-illustrated menu stickered on the side of the ice cream van.

“Prove what?” Ben asks. “That I can read the mind of _Mr Whippy_?”

“No,” Finn chuckles. “That the one over there has sherbet flake cones... If I can prove that, will you agree to _Mr Whippy_, and then agree to let me go and get it for you?”

“Well… Maybe.”

Ben’s eyes have been closed for awhile, and also for awhile Finn’s palms and fingers have been tracing invisible patterns across his bare chest. But now Ben feels all that stop, those little touches, and then he hears Finn’s bare feet squeak away across the sand towards the van. And after a few minutes, the squeaking sounds return. And then there’s a muted thud, very close to Ben’s left ear, and Ben knows that means Finn is back on the towel beside him. He opens his eyes.

Finn is kneeling - not accidentally - with his hips set at just the right angle. And right at Ben's eye level is a promise, sheathed beneath the well-fitted seams of Finn's red swim shorts. Ben knows that promise by heart. And that knowledge is just as delicious as ice cream. Even the kinds of ice cream that are very generously dusted by sherbet, right in the middle of warm days on vacations like this one at the beach. 

So for a moment, Ben forgets all about that - ice cream - and he just stares at the view. The view of Finn knelt next to him like that. And all still packaged up and spread out just enough like that. Promised.

“You will not believe this,” Finn’s saying, but what he's really doing is just crowning the seduction. “I didn't see it the first time… They've got two flavours_... _Two flavours of sherbet, Ben. Two.”

“They've... Um... _What_?”

Ben drags his eyes up from the view to meet Finn’s. And that’s also a very nice view; the view of Finn looking down on Ben.

“Blue and red... And because I know how much you like to look... Got you a picture as well...”

He fumbles for a moment then slides the screen of his phone inside Ben's field of vision. And that’s a view of the extensive, elaborately-illustrated menu stickered on the side of the van.

"Oh _shit_," Ben murmurs. "That's _raspberry _sherbet, Finn..."

Finn was smiling before. Smiling as pleasantly as everything else on his body is pleasant. But now Finn's smile turns just a little bit wicked. Because Finn is actually just a little bit wicked in all of these recurring moments that he and Ben are learning to love to share; Finn knows what he wants. And because really all these things - the parasol and the beach towel, and now the promise of an ice cream, too - are love tokens. And Ben knows they’re love tokens, and Finn knows Ben knows they’re love tokens, and love tokens get rewarded by more love tokens. But the loveliest thing about Ben to Finn is that, even if he were able, Ben is not really the kind of guy who deals out those kinds of love tokens. The kinds that can be bought in either stores or vans, even though Ben still does give Finn plenty of tokens of his love. Plenty of favours. Plenty of rewards.

“So,” Finn says, slipping a thigh across Ben, and settling himself above his hips. Trailing his fingers once again across Ben’s chest. “Does that mean you’ll let me go get you ice cream now?”

“Yes,” Ben says, feeling more than just the corners of his mouth start to twitch. “Please will you go and get me _Mr Whippy_?”

Finn leans in and kisses Ben’s mouth, and then he whispers, “Tell me why I should.”

“You know why you should."

“I do know why I should,” Finn says, his voice still soft. “But I still like to hear you say it, baby... I like it _so_ much...”

“Because,” Ben whispers. “If you do go and get me _Mr Whippy_... I will be very good to you later.”

“You are always very good to me, Ben.”

“You know it,” he breathes. "Because I love you..."

Finn kisses Ben’s mouth again.

"Love you, too..."

Because Finn does love Ben. And because Finn also does like to dote, as well as be doted on by Ben. And Ben does like very much to be rewarded, but he also likes to reward Finn for all of the doting that he does. Ben's also a very good boyfriend. Ben closes his eyes and listens to Finn’s bare feet squeak away across the sand again, to go and get them both _Mr Whippy_ sherbet flake cones. _Raspberry Red_ for Ben and _Bubblegum Blue_ for Finn. And while he waits for Finn to get back, Ben begins to plan, in very explicit detail, all of the things he’s going to love to do to Finn to reward him for this, a lot later on tonight. Because maybe, as well as asking, Ben is also getting better at planning, too.


End file.
